Talk:Mark of Subversion
I'm always puzzled whether the "ally" in the skill description means ally of the player or ally of the target. Friend or foe? -- 19:03, 3 March 2006 (CST) :Check out the notes on Shame. I believe it works the same way. Evil_Greven 01:12, 4 March 2006 ::Correct. "Ally" from the view of the hexed. Shame and subversion on enemy monks, guilt on their offense. --68.142.14.11 03:43, 4 March 2006 (CST) :::The skill description is much improved in game now, preventing such confusion. --JoDiamonds 22:55, 12 April 2006 (CDT) I have found that this skill works very well in PvP when used against (of course) monks. This spell often goes unnoticed because it is not often used, and thus not everyone will immediately understand what's going to happen to them when they use a spell. For this reason, it is very effective against not only monks, but W/Mo who use Healing Breeze and Healing Hands or virtually any other healing spell to sustain themselves. Because the spell not only steals a respectably high sum of health, but interrupts as well, it will often result in the death of a W/Mo or monk under pressure. Unfortunately, due to the long recharge time, it is only useful when used prudently and tactfully. It only interrupts the very next spell and does not thereafter affect the victim. However, thanks to the high damage output, the spell IS worth it. Perfect for the beginning of a spike? Sir On The Edge 11:02, 18 December 2006 (CST) Does this stack with Soul Leech ? :No - Soul Leech only steals health when a spell is completed. This prevents the spell from completing.124.169.27.21 15:17, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Necromancer skill, or mesmer? The icon shown for this skill has different coloration than when I have seen it used (always against me, I'm afraid, as I am a healing monk) in PvE. The colors I have always seen are purplish, which fits with the other skills the same foes use, which appear to be mesmer skills. Am I the only one who has noticed this? Are there two identical skills? 71.164.9.97 04:28, 2 February 2007 (CST) -Euphrates :Thinking of shame? --Fyren 04:30, 2 February 2007 (CST) :You mean, like this? The purplish border around the icon there are simply to show that it is a hex. --Dirigible 04:44, 2 February 2007 (CST) :( You could reach a six-second duration with as little as 3-4 Blood, I'd call this...Nerf! It's never going on my Blood Spiker's skillbar again... (T/ ) 19:08, 5 April 2007 (CDT) wtf 30 recharge, now I remember why I never use this :6 seconds of not-monking -> dead ally A.Saturnus 09:54, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::Use Shame instead. Stolen energy is better than stolen health. --Kale Ironfist 10:22, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::Use both! 137.226.166.14 14:00, 8 October 2007 (UTC) - that was me A.Saturnus 14:00, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Screw this skill, just use Shame. Why? Because it stops the next spell they use to keep someone alive.... AND it costs em more energy past the cost of the skill in the first place! So much more useful --Gimmethegepgun 14:17, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::I've been using this. It KILLS Monks, actually kills them. Sure you can steal energy, but toss this over Soul Leech and they're almost guaranteed to die in seconds if they got someone smacking them, which monks usually do. This > Shame. Life steal can't be prevented, heals you, and takes a considerable chunk out of their health bar.--[[User:Darksyde_Never_Again|'GerrOh!']] 02:53, 4 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::Energy loss can't be prevented either, and a 12 or 13 energy smack after casting something that didn't even work is brutal, while the health loss from this can be fixed for just 5 energy --Gimmethegepgun 02:57, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Also there is a BIIIIIG difference between RA and any other High-end pvp.. Also monk uses PnH now in Hiigh-end which will remove Soul leech + Subvers. Massive 16:49, 3 April 2009 (UTC)